marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Overdrive (Earth-616)
, Kingpin's and Mr. Negative's hired thug, | Relatives = Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Driver, formerly henchmen, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Phil Jimenez | First = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2007 Spider-Man | HistoryText = Origin Overdrive had always wanted to be a superhero and despite a talent as a motorist, specifically race cars, he tried many different methods to become a super hero. When they all failed he tried to to start a normal life as a race car driver. After a horrible accident he was approached by Mr. Negative to become a member of his organization. He became a petty crook and a member of the Inner Demons who is able to transform and transmutate ordinary vehicles via special nanites. He would have a relatively successful heist when he adapted a motorcycle helmet to his costume just as he was fleeing Hercules, with the helmet on the demi-god did not recognize him. Overdrive has worn this helmet and others like it as part of his costume ever since. Swing Shift Overdrive was charged by Mr. Negative to steal the Tablet of Death and Entropy from a museum, but was unable to deliver it because of interference from Spider-Man. In the skirmish that followed, Overdrive led Spider-Man on a high-speed chase through the streets of Manhattan. When Spider-Man smashed the windshield of Overdrive's car, it revealed dozens of pieces of Spider-Man related merchandise, such as bobble-heads, air-fresheners, and action figures. Overdrive declared that he was Spider-Man's "biggest fan", even asking for an autograph as Spider-Man was trying to stop him. The chase finally culminated in a car-wreck that had Overdrive and his vehicle hanging from a bridge in New York by Spider-Man's webbing, with Spider-Man's trademark note, "Courtesy of your friendly neighbor-hood Spider-Man". Overdrive asked the police who were on the scene to arrest him if he could keep the note. Dark Reign Overdrive was again dispatched by the Inner Demons to steal a Sonic Pulse Generator. Much like last time, he came into conflict with Spider-Man and was hastily defeated and the Sonic Pulse Generator was taken from him. Overdrive eventually returned to Mr. Negative who ordered Overdrive killed for his constant failures. After being beaten, Overdrive was forced into the boot of a car to be taken elsewhere to be murdered and buried. Using his powers he took control of the car and managed to escape the Inner Demons. After in-amicably parting ways with Mr. Negative, Overdrive went solo and tried to kidnap heiress Terri Hillman to extort money from her family, but was again foiled by Spider-man. Afterword to stop him from commandeering to police van sent him to jail via the mounted police. Spider-Island He would later be involved in another kidnapping case on the other side. He was hired to retrieve a hostage from kingpins organization, however the Black Panther interfered with what unknown to him was a rescue attempt. Despite the intervention of Lady Bullseye Overdrive failed to get the girl away leaving her to the panther. Superior Foes Overdrive was hired by Boomerang to be a part of his version of the Sinister Six. Overdrive stole the original Big Wheel and upgraded it through his powers. However, the new Spider-Man defeated Overdrive and the rest of the Sinister Six using a power dampening field that caused Overdrive's nano-bacteria to shut down. Overdrive has remained a member of the team, participating in their plan to recover the head of former Maggia leader Silvermane from the Owl. When the team was confronted by Power Man and Iron Fist, Overdrive expressed excitement at meeting Luke Cage, who responded by knocking the villain out with a single punch. Boomerang freed the team while they were in transit to jail. When the group eventually obtained the head of Silvermane, Overdrive betrayed his comrades by alerting Mr. Negative. Negative then arrived at the location where the head was going to be transferred into the possession of the Maggia crime family. Several other underworld figures (who also wanted Silvermane's head) arrived as well. A fight ensued and Overdrive became caught up in it. | Powers = Limited Technopathy: He can control technology that his nanobacteria is in contact with. He mainly uses this for vehicles. Vehicle alteration: Through the use of the reality altering "nano-bacteria", Overdrive can modify the vehicles he touches at will. He can alter their forms and appearance, often making them into supercharged escape vehicles with a black color scheme. This alteration can be a complete replication of specific vehicles provided he was able to study them intensely before hand. | Abilities = Adept motorist (motorcycles, cars, trucks), skilled mechanic | Strength = | Weaknesses = Overdrive does not possess any type of invulnerability, and his powers doesn't work in non-technological objects. Converted vehicles revert back to normal if they are out of range for more then a few minutes. Sexual intercourse causes him to be unable to use his powers for a short amount of time. | Equipment = Nano-Bacteria | Transportation = Numerous cars, such as the replicated Spider-Mobile and the possibly replicated Big Wheel | Weapons = | Notes = * Despite the termination of Overdrive's employment, Mr. Negative still considers the nanites his property, and as such he wants Overdrive to pay licensing fees. | Trivia = ]] * Despite not being seen out of costume, Overdrive is African-American, given that the Life-Model Decoy of him that Boomerang had commissioned was African-American. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/overdrivespdrmn.htm }} Category:Technopaths